My Friend, I'm Here
by luna-lights-the-sky
Summary: Aquarius is gone, but her spirit will always linger near Lucy. A closure, or a goodbye of sorts. One-Shot (NaLu mention) I don't own Fairy Tail, but this story belongs to me and me alone.


Aquarius leaned against the window of her house in the Celestial World. It had been years. _Years_. In the human world, of course. Aquarius hadn't seen Lucy even since she had broken her key, summoning the Celestial Spirit King, and sacrificing the chance of seeing Aquarius ever again. As much as Aquarius hated to admit it, she had asked every spirit, after they had been summoned by Lucy, how she was doing. She really had cared for the girl, cared more than anyone ever could have.

Silent tears ran down her face, vanishing after they dripped off her chin. _Lucy… _Aquarius knew that mere news of Lucy would never please her. She wanted to see her.

"_Lucy's doing fine-ebi!" _They would say. _"She misses you!" "Oh, she finally got a boyfriend, piri-piri!" "Hime was proposed to by her boyfriend. Punishment?" _She hadn't heard anything else for 10 human months. She had missed every important thing in the brat's life! How dare this boyfriend propose to Lucy without her blessing! She chuckled, getting up from her spot by the window to walk around. She didn't even know the name of the groom.

As Aquarius was about to open the door to her house, Leo, or Loke, slammed it open.

"A baby!" He shouted, panting as if he had run here.

"What? What baby are you talking, punk?!" She glared at him.

"Lucy's having a baby! Right now, the guild's taking her to the hospital!"

Aquarius's heart stopped. She _wasn't going to miss this_, no matter what! She pushed Leo to the side and headed up the hill at the end of the 12 Golden Key's street.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Leo shouted after her.

"To see our king!"

Back in Magnolia, Lucy was yelling at her husband.

"I'M PUSHING!" She panted, laying back down on the bed.

"Push honey, it's almost over." The nurse said.

"Yeah, do what she says." Her husband suggested. Lucy had the urge to slap him.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL PUSH IF I WANT TO!" She crushed his hand in her grip.

Her partner stretched his hand out before Lucy could squeeze it again.

"Geez, you have a tight grip, Luce." Lucy practically growled at him.

Leo, or Loke, appeared in the corner. "Lucy, my dear, how are you?" Wrong thing to say.

"How am I? HOW AM I?! WHAT DO YOU THINK, CAT?!"

"I thought only Happy was called 'cat'."

Lucy glared, and Loke backed off. "Did you- you tell her?" Loke smiled.

"The dear water-bearer was informed, but I think she's in trouble. She went to see the king."

"Wha-ARGGHHHHH!" Lucy screamed. "IT HURTS!"

"Push, sweetie, push!" The nurse exclaimed.

In the same corner Loke had come out of, Aquarius appeared, only visible to the other spirit. As Lucy was wailing and pushing, she came over to Loke.

"She can't see me." She said into his ear, causing him to jump. Luckily, nobody noticed.

Loke regarded her sadly. "So she won't know you're here."

"She'll know, believe me."

"It's a girl!" The nurse cried, giving the baby to her mother. Aquarius went over to Lucy's bedside to see the child. She waved her hand over the girl, causing some water to drip onto the crying baby's face. She opened her mouth a bit, but not her eyes. Lucy stared at the water that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Aquarius?" She whispered to herself.

The said spirit looked up to take a good look at Lucy's spouse.

"Tch. I can't believe you actually married the crazy fire Dragon Slayer."

The baby had a mixture of Lucy and Natsu's hair, a type of light pink, lighter than Natsu's hair. Lucy cradled her.

"Hush, hush now. Mama wants to see your beautiful eyes." She cooed, and as if by magic, the child's eyes flew open to reveal a vibrant blue. Lucy gasped, tearing up.

"Her eyes… They look just like hers, don't they?" Natsu murmured. Lucy nodded, her tears rolling down in happiness.

"Natsu, I know just what we're going to name her."

Aquarius started to disappear. She had bargained with the king to give her enough time to see Lucy's child, and bestow a 'blessing' on her, something so that Lucy could have something to remember her by forever.

But even Aquarius, with her closed off heart, couldn't stop tears from flowing as she heard Lucy's words, fading off as she vanished.

"Let's name her Mizu, alright? Mizu Aquarius Dragoneel."

**((Mizu means water in Japanese!))**


End file.
